waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid)
Ariel is the protagonist of the Disney's 1989 animated feature film The Little Mermaid. Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited and headstrong mermaid princess with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious depths of the ocean (or more importantly, the world beyond the ocean) can lead to an array of problems to both herself, her friends, and in the confines of her personal life - as seen through her constant confrontations with her protective father, King Triton. Despite this, Ariel's selflessness, compassion and intuitive way of thinking often resolve such problems, as she always takes full responsibility for her actions. The Little Mermaid Ariel, and her fish friend, Flounder, swim through a shipwreck where they salvage human items. During their adventure, they are chased out of the sunken ship by a shark, but Ariel manages to outwit him. After escaping him, Ariel and Flounder swim up to the surface, where they speak to Scuttle to identify human objects. He misidentifies a fork as a "dinglehopper" used to straighten their hair and a pipe as a "snarfblatt" used to make music. The identification of the latter reminds her about the concert she was supposed to be a part of. Ariel hurries home to Triton and Sebastian, who both rebuke her for missing the concert. Hearing from Flounder about her encounter with a seagull, Triton reprimands Ariel for swimming up to the surface and demands that she never does so again, driving Ariel to tearfully swim off to her secret grotto. The Little Mermaid: The Series Which first debuted in , takes place during an indeterminate time chronologically before the 1989 film and revolves around Ariel's adventures as a 15 to 16-year old mermaid living under the sea. Most of her adventures involve her meeting various creatures, getting into trouble and usually getting out of it successfully. Her friends, Flounder and Sebastian, are also featured prominently. She is also shown to have a friend named , an orphaned merboy. It also has her meeting , which also hints at both her possible birth year (ie. during his lifetime, yet at least 16 years before the writing of The Little Mermaid) and the possible chronological events of the series, due to her being a direct influence on the creation of the story. She also gets along well with Sebastian's young , as she is shown cradling one of them when they're tired in "". The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Ariel serves as the deuteragonist. It is shown that she has given birth to a daughter named Melody (the new protagonist) prior to the start of the film. When we first see her playing with the beautiful newborn Melody, many toys of Flounder, Sebastian, and other fish can be seen in the room, showing that she misses her old friends and family. When Melody's safety is threatened by a sea witch named Morgana (Ursula's younger sister), Ariel and Eric decide they must keep Melody away from the sea, and to this effect, they build a large wall separating the castle from it. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Ariel, and her sisters enjoy a music-filled life in Atlantica, with Triton and their mother, Queen Athena. The merpeople are shown relaxing in a lagoon above water, and Triton gives Athena a music box. Suddenly, a big pirate ship approaches. Everyone escapes except Athena, who is crushed by it when she tries to save the music box and the pirates lose control and run it aground. Devastated by her death, Triton throws it into the ocean and bans music from the kingdom. Ten years later, Ariel and her sisters live under a strict routine maintained by their governess Marina Del Rey and her assistant Benjamin. Marina hates being the girls' governess and longs to be Triton's attaché, a job currently filled by Sebastian. = = = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Movie Characters Category:Princesses Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Humans Category:Main Protagonists